The Prophecy of Four
by mossflower32
Summary: Littlepaw, Pouncepaw, Talonpaw and Patchpaw have all received the same prophecy even though they are all from separate Clans. They now must figure out the prophecy and whether or not they are willing to do what it takes to save the forest from an unknown, but certain, doom.
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan:

Leader: Ashstar- gray she-cat with bright green eyes

Deputy: Amberstorm- golden grown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Owlfeather- brown tabby tom

Warriors: Ferntail- black she-cat with white paws and light green eyes

Hawkwing- brown and white tabby tom

Thistleflame- dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

Sunleap- golden she-cat with ice blue eyes

Volepelt- gray tom

**Apprentice, Adderpaw**

Sootnose- gray and white tom with a black nose

Swiftfoot- white tom

Rainfire- white tom with gray tabby markings

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

Apprentices:

Littlepaw- small tortoiseshell she-cat

Adderpaw- dark brown tom with a black tail

Lionpaw- golden brown tom

Queens: Bramblenose- brown tabby she-cat (mother of Sootnose's kits: Graykit- gray she-cat and Petalkit- pale ginger she-cat)

Shadepool- black she-cat (Expecting Rainfire's kits)

Elders: Mousetail- gray tom with a short tail

Mistyfern- silvery she-cat with amber eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader: Boulderstar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Blackclaw- black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Spottedpelt- golden she-cat with black spots

Warriors: Birchpelt- dark brown tom

Stoneclaw- white tom with big gray paws

**Apprentice, Pouncepaw**

Stormwhisker- ginger tom with long, thick whiskers

Squirreltail- small dark brown she-cat with a bushy tail

**Apprentice, Stripedpaw**

Queens: Cloudfur- white she-cat (Mother of Boulderstar's kits: Molekit- dark brown tom)

RiverClan:

Leader: Pebblestar- gray tom

Deputy: Mosscloud- dainty tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mudpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Warriors: Willowheart- Silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

Crowfoot- blue-gray tom with black paws

Brightfeather- bright ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Talonpaw **

Oakpelt- large dark brown tom

Blazefur- gray tom with a white mark on his chest

Beechclaw- gray tabby tom

Queens: Honeyflower- pale ginger she-cat (Mother of Crowfoot's kits: Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat, Sagekit- light brown and white tom and Specklekit- brown she-cat with white specks

Dewmist- pale gray she-cat with a ginger tail tip (expecting Oakpelt's kits)

Elders: Shadowflight- black she-cat

WindClan:

Leader: Shrewstar- wiry gray tom

Deputy: Sedgeclaw- light brown tom

Medicine Cat: Dawnpool- silver she-cat with blueish purple eyes

Warriors: Duskclaw- dark gray tom with lighter flecks

**Apprentice, Patchpaw**

Scorchfoot- cream colored tom with ginger paws

Lightwillow- light brown she-cat

Hailtail- black tom

Swallowfern- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

Wolfpelt- dark gray tom

Weaselshade- light ginger and white tom

Queens: Sparrowflower- ginger she-cat (Mother of Duskclaw's kits: Heavykit- big white tom and Wavekit- gray tom)


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so first of all I just want to say I would really appreciate it if you reviewed so I can know what I'm doing right/wrong. :) Also, I'm more than willing to take ideas for what might happen in the story in the future, so long as it's not to crazy and it fits and I can write something good with it! This is my first Fanfic but I hope you enjoy it! I'll make sure to respond to all reviews! :) Thanks and enjoy! **

"We've been hunting all day, Thistleflame! Can't we just be done?" Littlepaw begged her mentor. She ached from her nose to her tail tip.

"No," Thistleflame responded, a hint of a growl in his voice. "All you have caught is a mouse. Leaf-bare is going to be here in less than a moon, Littlepaw. We have to be as well fed as possible."

Littlepaw considered begging more, but she saw the look on Thistleflame's face and realized that he would probably make her check the elders for ticks for the next six moons if she did. Instead she scented the air, trying to tell if there was even any prey still awake.

"Thistleflame?" Littlepaw jumped, then relaxed when she realized that it was just Ferntail.

The black she-cats light green eyes were full of concern.

"You've been out here all day long. It's nearly sundown," the pretty she-cat meowed, padding forward to touch her nose the clearly irritated toms shoulder.

"Yeah, well, the Clan needs to be fed," he muttered, not making eye contact with either cats.

"They _are _fed," Ferntail purred. "Honestly, you're working Littlepaw so hard I'm surprised her paws haven't fallen off."

Littlepaw nodded rapidly, then stilled when Thistleflame shot her a hard look.

"Fine. We're done then. Littlepaw, you can go back and I'll get your _very small _catch," he growled, turning to head to where Littlepaw had buried her mice.

"I'll come with you," Ferntail offered, bounding after him. Before they disappeared from view, she glanced over her shoulder to give Littlepaw a knowing look before disappearing.

Sighing, Littlepaw returned to camp, heading right to the fresh-kill pile. She hadn't eaten since the morning and she was starving. She hardly even took notice of her brothers calling her name from in front of the elders den.

Her mother, Sunleap, was stretched out a tail length away from the pitiful, old pieces of prey on the ground where the fresh-kill pile normally was.

"Are you alright?" Sunleap asked, standing up and arching her back in a long stretch.

"Yep, just tired. Thistleflame is working my tail off," Littlepaw grumbled, finally settling on a stale vole. She crouched and hungrily gulped it down.

"Don't worry, it won't be much longer, little one," the pretty golden she-cat purred, licking her daughters ear. "Why don't you just go back and spend some time with your brothers? They've been asking where you been all day."

Littlepaw shrugged and stood up with a yawn. Her mother flicked her tail affectionately over her ear before turning to go the warriors den.

Paws dragging with exhaustion, Littlepaw joined her brothers, Lionpaw and Adderpaw, in front of the apprentices den.  
"Finally!" Adderpaw exclaimed. "It's dark outside for StarClan's sake!"

"Thistleflame's just being... Thistleflame. It's not a big deal. But I'm really tired," Littlepaw tried to put a little energy into her words but she was tired it was pathetic.

Lionpaw's amber eyes were round with worry.  
"Okay, but are you sure you're okay?" he pressed. She nod meekly, slipping past them into the den and curling up in her warm nest. Her nest had never felt so good.

"Littlepaw."

Littlepaw groggily blinked open her eyes. To her surprise, she saw a pretty white she-cat she didn't recognize standing in front of her.

"Lionpaw! Adderpaw!" she instantly prodded her brothers desperately. "Intruder!"

"Dear one, it's all right," the cat purred, sounding amused. "You're dreaming. I'm Cloudsong. I used to be a ThunderClan warrior."

"So..." Littlepaw hesitated carefully stepping toward the stranger. "...You're from StarClan?"

"Yes. I'm here to give you a message," Cloudsong replied, her face suddenly grave. "A prophecy. _The Four must rise to bring down the greatest threat of all or all the Clans will fall forever." _Cloudsong blinked then shook herself as if shaking her own words away.

"W-What?" Littlepaw stammered stupidly. "I'm not a part of a prophecy."

"Sorry, dear one, but you are," Cloudsong meowed mildly.

"But-" Littlepaw broke off as Cloudsong began to fade away. "I don't even know what it means!" she yowled, but it was too late.


End file.
